Cuando el sol brille otra vez
by yoshiluvsHxM
Summary: Estando Lucius en Azkaban, recibe la visita de su esposa Narcissa. Una visión de los sentimientos de ambos, durante los días más difíciles de sus vidas.


J. K. ROWLING ES DUEÑA ABSOLUTA DE NARCISSA Y LUCIUS MALFOY, MÍA SÓLO LA LOCA HISTORIA.

ESTE ES UN ONESHOT MEDIO SONG FIC DEDICADO A NARCISSA Y LUCIUS MALFOY. TODO SU ORIGEN ESTÁ EN UNA LOCA IDEA QUE SE ME PASÓ POR LA CABEZA. NO ES NADA MUY ELABORADO, PERO CREO QUE SÍ SIRVE DE TRIBUTO A ESE PAR DE RUBIOS.

ESTÁ AMBIENTADO POCO ANTES DEL "EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO", ASÍ QUE SI YA LO LEYERON, NO HAY PELIGRO DE SPOILER :D

LA CANCIÓN ES: _**WHEN THE SUN IS SHINNIG AGAIN**__ DEL GENIAL __**HIRO TAKAHASHI **_(†)

¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!

* * *

El chirrido de los goznes oxidados le anunció que aquella tarde tenía visita, aún así permaneció inmóvil en la esquina de su celda.

Casi tuvo deseos de reírse cuando escuchó al guardia de su sección gritarle órdenes mezcladas con improperios.

Claro, era natural que esperara que él se lanzara hacia los barrotes desesperado por tener un atisbo de la realidad foránea.

Aquel palurdo no le conocía y, por supuesto, no sabía tampoco cómo funcionaban las cosas para su señor. Pero Lucius Malfoy sí que sabía bien, y quizás demasiado. Y ahora comprendía de verdad que la libertad no era más que un concepto vacío.

Poner un pie de uno u otro lado de la celda era exactamente lo mismo.

—Aurores imbéciles— Masculló malhumorado y se reacomodó en la cama.

El auror fuera de la celda se enfurruñó ante la ausencia de respuesta.

Un frío paralizante le envolvió el cuerpo y Lucius sabía bien que no podía luchar contra aquello y menos sin varita. Se levantó de su cama con elegancia y todavía lo suficientemente altivo para fastidiar al corpulento auror que patrullaba la exclusiva sección de los mortífagos.

Lucius Malfoy caminaba con expresión indiferente por delante del auror, que le apuntaba con su varita. Junto a ellos caminaba un patronus de forma perruna que les protegía de los efectos del grotesco dementor que les rodeaba por encima de las cabezas.

Su mirada llegó muchísimo antes que su cuerpo al final del oscuro corredor que debía recorrer, para encontrar una mesa y sus sillas de frío metal, esperando por él. Una figura encapuchada le aguardaba, sentada en el asiento del extremo opuesto al destinado para él.

—Yaxley—fue el primer pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza. Era evidente que no podían ser buenas noticias. Caminó aburrido aunque esta vez se dio algo más de prisa. Lo que sea que hubiera de ser, era mejor saberlo cuanto antes.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar siquiera a terminar el trayecto, el corazón se le heló dolorosamente. Podían ocultarla bajo la mejor capa de invisibilidad y él la descubriría sin problemas. Reconocería ese perfume en cualquier lugar del mundo…

Escondió bastante mal su desconcierto.

—¡En qué demonios estabas pensando!— farfulló mientras apretaba los puños temblorosos de ira y de temor.

Los últimos cuatro pasos antes de alcanzar la silla metálica, los usó para apaciguar su respiración.

Y entonces sucedió: la figura delante de él se quitó la capucha. El lino negro cayó detrás hasta sus espaldas, dejándola expuesta bajo la intermitente luz de las velas que alumbraban la lúgubre sala de visitas. Su perfectísima cabellera rubia y su rostro de diosa cincelada en mármol, parecieron emanar luz propia ante los ojos encandilados de Lucius.

Sólo por un instante el hombre olvidó su enojo para ocupar todo su cerebro en responderse si alguna vez la había visto tan delicadamente pálida, tan esplendorosamente bella, tan inmaculadamente perfecta como en ese momento lucía.

Luego recordó la grave situación, y por el bien de ella y de él mismo, demudó su expresión de atónita contemplación en un gesto de reprobación. A ella todo aquello pareció pasarle inadvertido.

—Está bien… Draco está bien— Susurró ella con frialdad. Pasaba la información como si ella no estuviera involucrada en aquella historia.

—Lo sé. Eso ya me lo habías dicho — Lucius intentó reprimir su suspiro de alivio, sin embargo sólo consiguió que su voz se quebrara mientras respondía. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa y desvió la mirada unos segundos, para luego internarse en los ojos de ella una vez más.

La impasible mueca en el rostro de Narcissa no se turbó ni por un segundo. Sus fríos ojos azules miraban directo a los suyos grises.

Ninguno de ellos dijo nada en los siguientes cinco minutos. Permanecieron allí rígidos y elegantemente sentados, mirándose con fijeza; ella con inquebrantable frialdad y él con mirada de enojo y seriedad.

El auror les miraba desde una esquina de la sala. Ciertamente no había esperado que la señora de Malfoy se lanzara a su esposo y lo besara como una loca novia quinceañera. Diez años cumpliendo su labor de celador era tiempo suficiente para conocer al tipo de reos que vigilaba. Aún así, le escandalizaba un poco la frialdad de la señora Malfoy, pues conseguir una visita en Azkabán no era sencillo.

Los mortífagos eran gente con ínfulas de dios sólo por no tener roces con la sangre muggle. Y aunque eran difíciles de atrapar, de vez en cuando caían los peces gordos…

Gente adinerada con tradiciones que a él le resultaban bastante ridículas. Definitivamente el dinero no compraba el amor, pensó el auror al par que miraba la expresión en los rostros de aquella peculiar pareja reunida en tan indigna situación. No había ni un poco de compasión en los ojos de la mujer que apenas había cruzado unas pocas palabras con su marido. Ciertamente debía de hallarle inmundo ahora que no se hallaba vestido finamente, ahora que era un desaliñado, un caído en desgracia.

Y él, él debía de odiarla ahora. Sí, muy guapa era, pero de nada le servía mirarla.

El hombre rió interiormente. Pobres diablos, se dijo. Ahí la tenían; su realidad disfrazada de felicidad se había quitado el traje…

—No deberías estar aquí— Lucius le espetó por lo bajo y esta vez sonaba sinceramente molesto.

—Esta será mi primera y última visita—Narcissa le respondió acomodándose en el asiento. Sus ojos se humedecieron un poco mientras hablaba. Pero su voz seguía siendo neutra.

— Que así sea— Lucius sentenció.

Aburrido y desconfiado a partes iguales, el auror les vigiló, la media hora que se le permitía a las visitas. Los esposos no volvieron a decirse nada. Pasaron largos los minutos mirándose las caras.

—Las visitas han terminado— El auror avisó, sonando las llaves que llevaba en la mano.

Narcissa se puso de pie, echándose encima la capucha, hizo una pequeña reverencia a su marido y se dejó guiar por el guardia.

Lucius, por su parte, permaneció de pie, erguido por completo en su alta estatura, todo el tiempo que le tomó a Narcissa desaparecer por el largo corredor que daba a la salida de la sección.

—A tu celda, principito— Le ordenó el auror fingiendo una voz bobalicona. Lucius volvió a la celda, imperturbable. Mas conforme se internaba en la oscuridad, su gesto cambió a uno de intensa angustia. Para sus adentros, los pasos de Narcissa se le dibujaron temerarios bajo las sombras acechantes de la tarde.

_Y ahora que el atardecer llega a su fin,_

_Te veo desde mi distante ventana_

_Y deseo para ti_

_toda la fuerza y el valor que vayas a _necesitar.

Para dar lo mejor de ti.

Le rogó al destino, que protegiera a aquellos de las sendas del dolor. Porque si de algo estaba seguro, era de que si su amada Narcissa acaba teniendo más sufrimientos de los que le él había provocado hasta ahora con su accionar; no se lo podría perdonar jamás.

—Al menos lo sabrás—se dijo a sí mismo. El hechizo no verbal había salido bien; tanto así, que el patético auror no fue capaz de sospechar siquiera.

—Ahora, podrás saber cómo me siento…como me siento aquí sin ti— Lucius recostó su espalda adolorida sobre la rústica cama de su prisión. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, y soñó…

_Cuando te llegue mi carta,_

_Silenciosamente apártala._

_Sin siquiera romper el sello._

Una angustiada Narcissa apura sus pasos.

Deja su elegancia a un lado nada más lograr escapar de la vista de sus sirvientes.

Consigue entrar a su alcoba, su pena ya la traiciona.

Sus manos tiemblan mientras aferra contra su pecho un pañuelo de seda blanca.

Sus ojos se humedecen pues sabe muy bien lo que hay escrito en él.

Una magia críptica poderosa.

Los breves pensamientos que obtuvo de Lucius, aún peligrando de ser capturada por usar legeremancia en Azkaban, dan vueltas en su cabeza. La condenan a tomar un poco más de ese cáliz de amargo martirio.

"No debiste…"

"Escribiré un mensaje para ti, pero será el último…"

"Por favor, no vuelvas más"

"¿Acaso no sabes ya de sobra cuánto duele pensar en ti?"

"¿Por qué insistes en exponerte?"

"He terminado"

"Desearía saber de ti, pero sabes que no puedo."

"Es mejor así…"

"Adiós, Narcissa mía"

_Con lo que nos quedó de inocencia_

_Nuestros corazones se aceleraron_

_Con una sola cosa en nuestras mentes_

_Ingenuamente nos abrazamos_

Porque ahora sabe lo que él siente, allá tan lejos de ella. Podría abrir su pañuelo e invocar el hechizo revelador…entonces, leería sus palabras y sería capaz de entonarlas con el timbre de su voz. Pero no puede.

Ni debe.

Ni quiere.

_Cuando pase el tiempo,_

_Supongo entenderás_

_Cómo me siento justo ahora..._

Compartirá aquello con él. Porque así fue desde siempre. Porque tomó la rosa, también amó la espina. Ya sabía ella la vida que tendrían, no se arrepentía de nada. Salvo del dolor…no el propio, sino el de él.

_Ese es mi más grande y último deseo._

Es mejor así.

Narcissa se deja caer sobre la alfombrada habitación. Sus manos no sueltan aquella carta que le hiere el corazón. Necesita la herida. Todos sus lujos, todo su bienestar…desea que toda esa felicidad desaparezca…

No la desea.

Sólo quiere abrir sus ojos, mirar sobre su hombro; y verlo junto a ella. A él.

—Lucius—dice ella, la sal de sus lágrimas bañando sus labios de escarlata.

—Narcissa—sueña él.

Y en ese momento su deseo se ha cumplido.

El hechizo más fuerte que el mundo ha conocido ha roto las cadenas de la distancia.

Por fin, después de tanto, son uno de nuevo.

En corazón.

En alma.

Es mejor así.

Debe confiar, pues ellos no nacieron para vivir lejos el uno del otro.

_Aún entre lluvias y tormentas_

_La gente de la ciudad sigue creyendo que mañana saldrá el sol._

Debe confiar, aunque no se sienta tan fuerte como antes.

Debe ser fuerte, fuerte como él.

_Una vieja melodía, una silueta borrosa…_

Aún se tienen, tienen sus recuerdos.

Así debe de ser.

Así sabían que podía ser.

Tomar la rosa, amar la espina.

_Una vida sin dolor, también sería una sin alegría._

Ella en su soledad, en su jaula de oro. Él en Azkaban, su inmunda celda. Saben que algún día se volverán a ver.

Un día, cuando el sol esté brillando otra vez.

* * *

BIEN AHÍ LO TUVIERON, ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE BREVE RELATO.

¿CÓMO IMAGINAN USTEDES QUE FUE PARA NARCISSA QUE ENCERRARAN A SU ESPOSO?

LA FAMILIA MALFOY DESUNIDA Y CAÍDA EN LA DESHONRA, YO SIEMPRE HE PENSADO QUE DEBIÓ SER MUY DURO PARA ELLA.

¿Comentarios? ¿Tomates? ¿Sugerencias?

Dejen Review o envíen un MP

¡Se despide Yoshi!


End file.
